


:0)

by smeardoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Spade, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeardoes/pseuds/smeardoes
Summary: a slam from kurloz to kankri"these lips part to parse meaningbut im afraid this shit be needin some explainingextrapolate to these ears what you mean to say"





	:0)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few years ago, but never thought to post it here!   
> it's supposed to be a slam poem kurloz wrote/mimed... whatever'd about kankri. It's not something i ship, but i just know that our clown friend must not like it when he keeps going, and going.
> 
> the homestuck is coming back in me, and i wanna start writing some more fan fics - or pick up the ones a i dropped...

these lips part to parse meaning  
but im afraid this shit be needin some explaining  
extrapolate to these ears what you mean to say  
ain’t no harm in rhyme or flow   
but man i can’t even understand you  
got a couple feelins and most of them aint even involve you  
now i get it this’s how you work   
words needin a rehearsal   
my time be needin a hearse with how you fuckin killin it

i aint one for riddles i havent posed  
but you got the camera flashing like im bout to be exposed   
i need a moment to get breathing  
bitch, my hate bout ta get seatheing

these eyes laid on a motherfucker who ain’t even been learned   
trying to teach a bitch whos graduated   
spewing out facts like they aint already BEEN stated

these lips’d be parting to get you shutting up  
but stitches don’t help in ways of helping to grow on up  
but i gotta set of hands ready to be choking you up  
gloved well enough to keep your ugly skin offa me  
were i to up and puncture that grimy throat   
it’d keep your pissblooded red from marrin this goat

:0)


End file.
